


JTD2

by sixtyeightdays



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is a Wayne, Other, mari is an adopted wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtyeightdays/pseuds/sixtyeightdays
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.More known as the big shot fashion designer, MDC. But recently, she rebranded and her label is now called JDT2. Why?(TW: Attempted suicide)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 327





	JTD2

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr and i finally got the guts to post it on ao3
> 
> follow my tumblr if u want to read more of my works, bc i post more oneshots on tumblr than i do on ao3
> 
> @sixtyeightdays on tumblr

‘Welcome, Miss MDC to Questions and Answers! You are quite the rising fashion icon these days! I’m a big fan of your work as well!’

'Thank you! But please, call me M or Marinette. Either works, really.’ Marinette beamed, her smile brightening up the room just a little.

'Only if you call me Jade then, M.’ The interviewer, Jade Leamar, smiled at the 18 year old designer in front of her.

'Let me explain the game. I will be asking questions ranging from random to personal, although you can choose not to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable. Is that okay?’ Jade explained, shuffling through the cue cards in her hands.

‘If you don’t want to answer a question, you can just ring the bell here,’ she indicated to a yellow bell on a table at Marinette’s right.

Marinette shot a glance towards the audience, or more specifically, the front row, before she beamed and nodded her okay.

To others, it looked like the bluenette was smiling and was overall okay. But the four at the front knew better and could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Jade didn’t have to explain of course, Marinette had been watching this show since she was a kid. She had wanted to be on this show ever since she had discovered her passion for designing.

'Are you ready, M?’

‘Yes!’

-

‘What’s your favorite animal?’

‘A ladybug.’

-

‘Favorite singer?’

‘Jagged Stone!’

-

‘Favorite colour?’

‘Red or pink, probably.’

-

‘What’s your sexuality? Many people think you’re bi, or straight.’

‘I’m neither actually, I’m pan.’

-

It went on like that for about fifteen more minutes.

‘How long have you been designing?’ Jade asked curiously.

‘For as long as I can remember,’ Marinette laughed before looking up to the ceiling in thought.

‘Since I was 7 ish. I got my big break when I was Gabriel Agreste’s derby hat competition when I was 13, and when I was 14, I got the offer to design for Jagged Stone and I made him those Eiffel Tower sunglasses.’

Jade smiled at the younger girl.

‘Ah yes, I remember when Mr. Stone was on this show as well, he would not stop singing your praises! Isn’t it stressful, though, keeping up with commissions and school?’

Being a designer at 18 was no easy feat.

Marinette just shrugged. ‘I love what I do, and even if sometimes I have to stay awake and pull an al nighter, it’s worth it to see the smile on my clients’ faces. Also I graduated early at 16, so that helps matters.’

Anyway, it’s time for your last question.’ Jade looked fondly at the girl who’s face had turned beet red.

‘Many people have been wondering why you renamed your brand. Would you be willing to explain it for us?’ Jade placed the cue cards in her lap and leaned back in her seat.

Marinette stiffened ever so slightly and glanced towards the front row again.

She seemed to be searching for something before she turned back to Jade and began explaining.

-

_‘If I told you I was planning on rebranding MDC, what would you say?’  
_

_‘Its your decision, Mari. No matter what you do, we’ll support you.’_

_‘What are you gonna name your brand though?’  
_

-

‘I still go by the name MDC, its just that I changed the logo and name of my brand. My clients still refer to me as M, or MDC. I renamed it–’

-

_‘JDT2.’_

_‘Well that’s different from MDC. Why the sudden change though, Pixie-pop?’  
_

_-_

‘–JDT2.’

‘Why did you name it JDT2, if you don’t mind me asking?’ Jade gently pushed. Marinette smiled.

-

_The gasp that the boy holding coffee made let Marinette know that he’d figured it out._

_He looked to Marinette in disbelief._

_Marinette smiled in confirmation._

_-_

‘I named it JDT2 after my brothers. In everything but blood.’

-

_‘No.. Nette, you’re kidding!’  
_

_The disbelief on his face was almost comical._

_-_

‘The J stands for Jason, the T for Tim, and D2 for Dick and Damian.’

-

_‘Holy shit, Mari! Thank you, thank you, thank you!’  
_

_The boy wrapped Marinette in a brotherly hug as everyone else started to understand slowly._

-

‘They stood by my side when I needed it the most.’

_-_

_Marinette sobbed into Dick’s shirt, burying her head in his shoulder._

_The class had torn up her sketchbook that day, stealing it from her bag when she was at lunch and leaving the shredded remains of her hard work on the table._

_‘It’s so hard, Dick, I can’t keep in my emotions forever!’ Dick had no words to comfort Mari. She was no fool, and telling her that everything would be alright wouldn’t have done anything.  
_

_So instead, Dick let Marinette cry into his shoulder, lending a listening ear and talking it out._

_-_

‘They stopped me from doing things I definitely would’ve regretted.’

-

_Marinette walked to the edge of the Eiffel Tower._

_Three more steps, and it’d all be over._

_She took a step forward._

_‘Pixie! Please, no!’ The cry that came from behind her made Marinette turn her head.  
_

_Standing there was Jason, staring at her with tears in his eyes that he didn’t want to let his sister see._

_Two more steps. It seemed like a lifetime away._

_She was useless, she wasn’t needed._

_She took another step forward._

_One more step._

_Jason screamed. It was a cry of anguish and hurt, and it halted Marinette, making her blood feel like ice in her veins._

_The lightning flashed behind her, illuminating the tear streaks and red eyes of the bluenette as she yelled._

_‘No one needs me, Jason! Tikki can find a better person to be Ladybug, someone who doesn’t fuck up all the time! Al of you will move on, you have to! I’m a waste of space, I’m useless.. Lila was right, no one needs me.’ Marinette smiled faintly._

_‘Well at least now Lila’ll get her wish.’ Marinette thought as she turned back to the ledge, looking down at the distance. Her hair plastered against her face, the wind keeping it in place._

_One more step, and it’d all be over._

_‘I need you, Marinette.. please. I-I can’t lose you, I can’t lose my sister.’ He didn’t yell or scream it this time, he said it in a hoarse voice, as if he were trying to prevent himself from breaking down. _

_Jason was no longer hiding his tears, letting the roll down his face in seemingly never ending waves.  
_

_By some miracle, despite the howling wind and loud crack of thunder, Marinette heard him._

_Marinette lifted her foot and stopped herself. What was she doing? She inhaled before spinning on her heel and running towards Jason, just as it started to rain._

_The siblings embraced each other, holding the other as tight as they could, crying and sobbing until they couldn’t differentiate their tears and the rain._

_-_

‘They stood up for me when no one else would.’

-

_‘You really are pathetic aren’t you, Marinette. Bullying Lila, stealing her necklace, pushing her down the stairs, now telling her to kill herself?’_

_Alya shoved Marinette to the floor as soon as the bluenette stepped in, not giving the girl time to explain herself, practically spitting in her face.  
_

_Marinette scrambled to her feet, trying to open her mouth and explain herself when Alya just shoved her back to the ground, screaming profanities at the bluenette._

_The reporter indicated to Lila at one point, and Marinette had looked at the smirking Italian before Alya trod on Marinette’s heel. She bit her lip, trying not to show any weakness and giving up on explaining herself to the brunette._

_When Alya stopped, panting, Marinette made to get up, and she did, before seeing out of the corner of her eye that Alya’s fist was raised, ready to slap her and on its way._

_Marinette closed her eyes resignedly, lifting her arms up to shield her face, awaiting the blow. It never came._

_Instead, a familiar voice snarled, ‘Don’t touch our sister.’ Marinette cautiously opened her eyes and almost sobbed in relief to see Damian. He had caught Alya’s fist mid-movement and Alya’s arm was shaking, trying to pull out of the youngest Wayne’s grip._

_It was futile, of course, but that didn’t stop her from trying, although after about a minute she stopped, clearly exhausted. Marinette scampered away and ran into Dick, and the others surrounded her, forming a small barrier around her._

_That still didn’t stop Alya from sneering in Damian’s face, calling Marinette a bully through the boys’ ‘shields’._

_‘If you knew her true colours, you wouldn’t have stood up for her. She’s nothing but a liar and a bully and she’s just jealous. I can’t believe I was ever friends with you.’_

_Marinette winced. Even if they hadn’t been friends in a long time, it still hurt._

_A resounding thud rang in the air as Alya made to walk away and mysteriously ‘tripped’. She landed on her face, her lenses shattering upon impact._

_Fortunately for her, she had managed not to use her hand to stop her fall and break her phone, but her glasses were definitely broken._

_Damian walked over towards them, still scowling and muttering about how ‘that harlot deserved much worse’._

_The thought of Alya walking around the school blindly with a disgruntled Lila having to help her around was enough to make Marinette smile for the rest of the day._

-

‘They comforted me, even when they were busy. They always made time for me.’ 

-

_‘Mari? Are you okay, I heard screaming—’  
_

_TIm turned the lights on to see Marinette curled up into a ball on the bed, clutching the sheets and shaking._

_He placed his coffee cup down and made his way over to the girl. Cautiously wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he smiled when she leaned into him._

_He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, slowly lulling the girl into sleep as Tim looked at his coffee cup and was reminded of a case he was supposed to submit._

_He shrugged, tucking Marinette into bed, and sitting in the chaise next to her, coffee cup in hand. HE went out to get his computer, moving it into the room as he sat there and sipped his coffee._

_This way if Marinette woke up again, he’d know and he could help her._

-

‘They were always there for me and helping me. I wanted to return the favor, even if it was something as small as renaming my brand. I was in a dark place a year ago, but now I’ve overcome it, with my brothers’ help. I still occassionally get the panic attack, but I can control it easier.’

Marinette smiled at Jade.

‘Together, we can do anything, overcome any challenges.’

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually one of my fics that i like 
> 
> the name JTD2 is completely original and i came up with it during history class 😔✋🏻 
> 
> anyway, i hope u liked it! more of my fics are on tumblr ♡


End file.
